Pirates
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: A blindfolded Ziva with Tony at the movies....


I don't own the NCIS characters or pirates of the Caribbean characters or movie

A/N: I wrote this story ages ago but didn't post it, I hope its ok. Pirates ( one shot)

'Where are we going?' asked a blind folded Ziva, its had taken Tony quiet some to get her to wear it.

'You'll see'

'I can't' she said with a hint of sarcasm

'Wait here' and he guided the blindfolded agent to a seat and left.

She really wanted to peek and see where they were, just once. _No_! She trusted Tony.

'You ready?'

'Yep' she said hiding the smallest bit of un-surety. She put her hands on his arm and followed his lead.

'Can I pl…'

'Shhh' Tony said putting a finger to the lady's lips

'Oh' said the surprised and confused women

'This way'

'Thank you'

And the two officers followed even though one was reluctantly blind.

Where were they???

'Ziva, you need to sit'

'Oh. Sorry' and she felt around for a chair arm, she found the left then an arm, Tony's arm. She lowered her self into the seat just putting a bit of extra pressure on his arm then necessary.

'Comfortable?'

'Can I look now?'

'Oh right' HE lent over and untied the blindfold letting it fall into Ziva's lap.

She opened her eyes, a big black room, a white screen and many many seats but no people.

'The big pictures?'

'The cinemas, Zee'

'Same thing'

'Yes, but the cinemas is this day in age' he grinned. It was at this point she saw all the food, candy, chocolate, popcorn, and soft drink…

'Wow'

'Hungry?'

'Defiantly' and she took a hand full of jelly beans.

The side lights turned off the a message appeared on the screen

For Ziva

With love Tony

'Oh' she was shocked _' with love '????_

'Do you like it?'

'I really do, Thank you Tony'

The message disappeared and the film started. A ship covered by clouds, a young girl, a pirate ship.

'What's the movie?'

'Pirates of the Caribbean'

'Pirates of the what?'

'The Caribbean, you know Johnny Depp is the pirate, he like rum, sails the black peal'

'Oh the one who gets slapped by all those girls'

'You remember that!' Tony said in an exacerbated voice.

* * * * *

'I'm lost'

'How? Its easy, if they don't find the medallion they won't be human, they will live forever, be skeleton at night humans that can't touch, feel, eat, drink by day…'

'Tony you lost me at its easy' Tony groaned, women's minds.

'Hey, what do you think Gibbs meant by…' the blind fold was in her mouth, she spat it out.

'What was that for?'

'No work! We're on a da…' He stopped.

Was Tony just about to say the word date, the actual word date!

'Well…Um...lets just watch the movie' Even though it was dark Ziva could see he was turning crimson.

Did she always have to do things?

'This is really nice Tony' She put her hand on his, his skin was not rough but it wasn't smooth, some where in between. He pulled his hand out from under hers and for a moment she thought he was repealed by her but then he put his hand on hers, turning it over so the palm was up, slowly tracing swirls on her soft skin.

By the time the movie was half over Tony's arm was over her shoulder and she was feeding him popcorn.

'Why is he so determined to save her?'

'Well because she's the love of his life'

'So he would do…'

'Anything to save her' finished Tony.

'The same as I would for you' He said almost in a whisper. Had he really just said that??

'What?' she breathed

'I…I…' he should say it 'I would do anything to save you zee'

'Why?' her heart pounded, could Tony really love her, love Ziva the agent who took pleasure in throwing things at him.

'Because I care about you'

'Oh' Disappointment

'Zee, I need you to know that I really really like you, its just I've never really fallen in l…love, so I don't know what its feels like'

He loved her!!

'How do you feel?'

'Can't we just watch the movie' he was now regretting telling her.

'Fine' they turned to see an island with Elizabeth and Jack singing very drunkenly, well at least in jack's case.

She snuck a look at Tony; he looked embarrassed but determined not to show it.

If he wouldn't, she would.

'Tony'

'Yah' he said not taking his eyes of the screen.

'Tony'

'What' he snapped, turning to see her face inches away from his.

'Thanks for today, it's been perfect' and she gently kissed his lips. It took a second for Tony to realize what was going on but when he did he kissed her back, his heart trying to leap from his chest.

Bang! They broke apart surprised and confused by the noise, but it had only been pirates trying to shot other pirates.

They turned back to face each other, grinning.

'You're a really good kisser Ziva'

'Thanks'

'Oh and I'm not!' Tony said grinning

'I haven't really found out yet' and they lent forward not taking any more notice of the movie.

The End

Bones


End file.
